


New Pet

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [17]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Ro and Francis buy a dog. Nick and Ellis come over to meet it. Set after the events of L4D2. Frochelle & Nellis.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead), Francis/Rochelle (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 7





	New Pet

Rochelle never thought she would own a pet. Francis wanted a dog, since he didn't want kids. Rochelle decided that she was okay with it. She wasn't so sure she wanted kids either. Well, not yet anyway.

At first she was annoyed that he had picked such an ugly dog. She was also a little scared of it, but she had eventually warmed up to the staffy.

In fact she had warmed up to it so much she had bought it an outfit which she would dress it in while Francis was out. It wasn't anything bad, but she thought that the little doggie Batman costume was hilarious and would spend her day taking photos of it being 'adorable' when she got bored of her job editing the local newspaper.

Later in the week, Nick and Ellis came by to visit and see their new addition.

"What's its name?" Ellis asked.

"Tank" said Francis proudly.

"Really?" Nick asked, not impressed. "Trust you to pick something so fuckin' stupid" he rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Suit."

Ellis touches Nick's arm. "It's okay, don't worry about it. If the name bugs you so much, you can buy a dog an' name it somethin' different."

"I don't want a dog" Nick groaned.

"Then don't be makin' a big deal about the dog's name. Anyway, if you look at it, it kinda looks like a tank" Ellis added, looking at the stocky but muscular dog.

Francis nodded. "That is exactly what I was thinking!"

Nick rolled his eyes.

Tank rushed over to Ellis, looked dopily up at him, and pissed on Ellis' leg.

Ellis grimaced. "Ugh gross!"

Nick's eyes widened in disgust. "That's the most fuckin' disgusting thing ever. Tank! Don't piss on Ellis!"

Francis chuckled. "That's my job" he said, mocking Nick's voice.

Rochelle couldn't contain her laughter. Then the image hit her and she gagged.

"Don't gag about that, that's my dick's job" Nick mocked Francis.

Ellis sighed, shaking his head. "I am gonna go" he said, stepping back.

"You just got here, let's just let these two fight and we will go get coffee" said Rochelle, stepping over.

"As long as we don't take the piss machine I'm good."

"He won't pee on you again, he has already gone now."

"Yeah, on me. Hope it don't smell none."

"It does" said Francis.

Nick nodded. "Sorry El, you do smell."

"Damn."

"Well, you wore shorts so you can go wash in the bathroom" said Rochelle. "Then coffee."

"You know what, I think we will just leave" said Nick.

Francis just laughed. "See you guys."

Ro punched Francis arm. "Aw guys you two can come by whenever you want."

"If we come by again I want that dog locked up" Nick said, pointing at the dog.

"Deal" said Ro.

"Well, see you guys later then" said Ellis, waving goodbye.

Rochelle looked at the dog. "Bad Tank" she chuckled. Tank just sat in the ground and started chewing on one of his many toys.

"Least he got rid of Nick. Don't know why you invited that whinger."

"I only invited Ellis."

"Goddammit."

Tank still seemed impressed with himself.


End file.
